


That is why I love you

by flimflam99



Series: Together [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: Set after The Final Problem, this is what I think happened to Sherlock and Molly.





	1. Chapter 1

Molly’s flat – 24 hours after Sherrinford

Molly is in the Kitchen, she is holding her phone which she keeps picking up to check to see if there is any messages from Sherlock.  . There is a knock at the door.  Molly turns towards it. She hesitates and then slowly walks to the door and opens it.  John is stood outside.  Molly’s heart breaks.

“John?”  She whispers.  She looks passed him but there is no one else there.

“Molly.” John swallows.  He looks awful.  “Can I come in?”

She opens the door wider, then turns and walks toward the Kitchen.  She has her back to John, she can’t look at him.  Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

“Sherlock asked me to come and explain.”  John felt awkward.  Molly’s shoulders were shaking and she was holding on to the side of the sink for dear life.

Molly could only nod. She let out a sound that was half sob and half laugh.  “He couldn’t come himself?”

John cleared his throat.  This wasn’t easy for him.  He’d argued with Sherlock, saying that Sherlock should be telling Molly this but he had been adamant that Molly would be even more upset seeing him than John.

 “He’s really upset, Molly.  He was put in a position where if he didn’t make you say.”  John paused. “…I love you, then your flat would explode and you would die.”

 Molly swirled round to look at John, disbelief in her face.  “Is this a joke?”

 “No, Molly it isn’t.”  Molly looked wildly round her flat as though expecting to see a bomb.

 “There was no bomb, Molly.”  John reassured her.

 “I don’t understand, why would somebody do that.”

 “It was Eurus.”  Molly looked blank.  “Sherlock’s sister.”

 “Sherlock has a sister?  I didn’t know that.  Where is she?”

 “She’s in a prison.  A secure prison.  Sherlock didn’t know, couldn’t remember her.  He’d blocked it all out.”

 “Blocked what out?”

 John took a deep breath.  “Look it’s a long story, and I need a drink.  Shall we go down the pub?”

 Molly nodded and went to get her coat.  John took out his phone and sent a text to Sherlock.  “Done” it said.

 

 10 mins later

Molly’s flat

Sherlock lets himself into Molly’s flat with the key she gave him when he was staying with her and he (oh so conveniently!) forgot to give back.  The flat was dark but Sherlock didn’t dare put a light on.  He had no idea where John had taken Molly, and he didn’t want her to see a light in the flat.  He turned on his torch but kept the light shining on the ground. He methodically made his way through Molly's little flat finding all the cameras.  An hour later he was done.

He was just about to leave when the light from the torch picked out a large photo frame on Molly’s beside table.  Sherlock was curious.  When he had stayed at Molly’s flat before, the only photos she had out were of her and her dad when she was younger.  This photo frame looked new.  Sherlock walked up to it and picked it up.  It was a large photo of him and Molly from John and Mary's wedding.  They were both smiling at the camera, Molly leaning against him, drink in hand.  He studied it more closely.  He could see a smudge of lipstick on the glass where his face was. He looked at Molly’s face again, really studied it.  She was smiling, looking happy but there was a sadness about her that he hadn’t seen at the time.  No he corrected himself.  He didn’t want to see it then.  He gently touched her face with his gloved hand and put the photo back.

 

An hour later

 Molly lets John back into the flat.  She is sombre and despite having a few drinks completely sober. 

 “God I still can’t believe all that happened, John.”

 “I’m not lying, Molly” he said seriously.

 “No, I know.” Molly said quickly.  “Do you want a coffee?”  She started back into the Kitchen.

 “No, sorry Molly but I’d better go, I’ve left Rosie with Mrs Hudson, will you be OK?”

 Molly smiled briefly and nodded.

 John turned to go but then stopped “Do you want me to give Sherlock a message while I’m there?”

 Molly turned to him.

 “Tell him it’s fine, everything’s fine.  Tell him I didn’t mean it either, it was just a laugh.  Oh tell him what you like”  She said huskily, looking down at the floor, anywhere but at John. 

 John turned and opened the door.  “But please John, leave me a bit of dignity, don’t tell him the truth.” And she finally looked at him and she smiled bravely even though her eyes were filling with tears.

 John nodded and left the flat.  He rubbed his hand over his face.  He hadn’t told Molly about the cameras in her flat.  Sherlock and he had both agreed that Molly would be even more upset about that.  He just hoped that Sherlock had found them all and got rid of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Weeks Later – Late evening 221B Baker Street

Sherlock and John are sitting in the flat talking about a new case when Sherlock’s mobile rings. It is Lestrade. He answers it.

“Hello... Greg”

“Sherlock there’s been a fire…”

“So call the fire brigade” said Sherlock dismissively.

“It’s at Molly’s flat Sherlock” Lestrade said angrily. “The ambulance has taken her to St. Barts...”

Sherlock abruptly ended the call, got up and ran to the door. “John, with me, we have to go to St. Barts”.

“What, why?” said John hastily getting up and grabbing his coat. Sherlock was already halfway down the stairs.

“There’s been a fire at Molly’s.” he shouted.

“Shit!” John whispered and rushed down the stairs after him. “Mrs Hudson, we’re going out, emergency, Molly’s been hurt!” John spoke in clipped tones.

Mrs Hudson dashed out to them as they opened the door and ran outside. Sherlock was hailing a taxi. “Oh no, poor Molly, don’t worry about Rosie, I’ll look out to her”. She shouted back as John leapt into the cab.

 

John sat next to Sherlock who kept fidgeting in his seat. “Come on, come on” Sherlock muttered. He banged on the glass partition “Can you hurry, it’s an emergency!” He put his hands to his mouth and John could see they were shaking.

“Did Greg say how she was?” He asked. Sherlock looked at him and then away again. He looked white as a sheet.

“I don’t know, but it didn’t sound good” Sherlock said flatly.

“Oh my god, Sherlock.” John swallowed and looked away out of the window. “Is she badly burned?”

“I don’t know, John” Sherlock stated loudly. “I didn’t ask!”

“What do you mean you didn’t ask? So you don’t know how she is?” Sherlock didn’t answer. He turned to the window, his whole body shaking.

 

St. Barts

Sherlock doesn’t even wait for the cab to stop before he jumps out of the cab. John hastily paid the driver and ran after him. Sherlock was heading for the morgue.

“Sherlock where are you going?” John shouted. “You’re going the wrong way”. He caught up with Sherlock, took his arm and pulled him along towards A & E.

John went up to the desk. “Molly Hooper?” He asked. “Are you a relative?” the receptionist asked. “He is” nodding at Sherlock who was just standing there, looking confused. “Brother” He added.

“Ward three” The receptionist answered. Sherlock ran off. “Sherlock!” called John “For God’s sake” He muttered. He started after him. Then he heard his name being called. It was Lestrade.

“John, what’s the matter with Sherlock? He nearly ran me over” John walked towards him. He thought that considering what was happening, Lestrade seemed remarkably laid back. Some friend thought John.

“Well, he’s worried about Molly, isn’t he?” John answered crossly.

“Is he?” said Lestrade curiously. “But she’s ok, they want to keep her in overnight but she can go home in the morning. Not that she’s got much of a home to go to…”

“Wasn’t she hurt then?” John frowned. They were walking now towards Ward 3. “Sherlock said it didn’t sound good.”

“Well he never gave me a chance to say!” Lestrade defended himself. “He put the phone down on me. What is he doing?” He motioned to Sherlock, who having discovered Molly was in a side ward, was pacing up and down outside, he looked like he was pulling his hair out. He was distraught.

John and Lestrade stared at one another. “Is he ok? Has he taken something?” Lestrade whispered under his breath.

“I don’t think so.” John muttered back. He went up to Sherlock and touched his arm. Sherlock jumped. “Shall we go in?” said John and opened the door before Sherlock could answer. He held Sherlock’s arm and firmly pulled him inside with him.

Molly was lying in the hospital bed. She was awake and was drumming her fingers on the blanket. She looked pale and wan but very much alive. She turned as the door opened. She smiled when she saw Sherlock and John.

“Hi” Molly’s voice was hoarse. She looked at Sherlock, who was staring at her, mouth open, his hair was all scruffy where he had been clawing at it. Molly frowned and looked at John and then back at Sherlock.

“Hi, Molly, how are you?” said John smiling brightly. “Sherlock!” he whispered urgently.

“H-hi” mumbled Sherlock. He sat down heavily on the chair next to Molly’s bed. Molly stared at him and then back at John.

“What happened. Were you injured?” asked John. He sat on the other side of the bed so that Molly was looking at him and not Sherlock who was trying really hard to calm down.

“Smoke inhalation” Molly wheezed slightly.

“So there was a fire, how did it start?” asked John. He glanced at Sherlock who seemed much more like himself.

“I heard a loud bang from my bedroom” said Molly, “I think it was my hairdryer. There was flames everywhere. I tried to put it out but couldn’t. I thought I was going to die. “ Molly was getting tearful. Sherlock took her hand and stroked it.

“It’s ok Molly.”

“My next door neighbour got me out. He heard me shouting, got a ladder and got me out. It’s completely destroyed, Sherlock. My home is gone!” She started to cry and Sherlock hesitated for a second before he put his arms around her.

“Well. You’re welcome to stay at my flat, I have a spare room”. He looked at John who smiled at him and nodded. “You can stay with me, once you’re discharged.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Molly looked amazed.

“Of course I don’t mind” Sherlock frowned. “Why would I?”.

“But can we go now.” Molly whispered. “I can’t stay here it’s driving me nuts!”

“Ok.” Sherlock whispered back. “Let’s get you out of here.”

 

221B Baker Street Later that same evening.

John and Sherlock helped Molly up the stairs. Mrs Hudson followed behind with Rosie in her arms.

“Oh Molly, are you sure you should be out of hospital?” she cried.

“I’m ok” panted Molly. “It’s just my chest hurts a bit. I couldn’t stay in there with all those ill people.”

They sat her down on the sofa. John went and got her a glass of water. “Thanks, John.”

“But where will you sleep?” cried Mrs Hudson.

“Upstairs of course” Sherlock answered quickly.

“But she can’t, there isn’t any furniture, is there? We never replaced it after the explosion.” There was a pause. Molly’s face fell.

“Well she can have my room then and I’ll sleep on the sofa” answered Sherlock firmly.

“You, sleep on the sofa?” Mrs Hudson laughed. Sherlock glared at her. He suddenly wanted everybody out of his flat.

“Molly, needs her rest, don’t you Molly? And you need to change out of those smoky clothes. I’m sure I’ve got a long t-shirt you can wear, maybe Mrs Hudson will kindly wash your clothes for you. You don’t mind do you Mrs Hudson” Sherlock looked meaningfully at her.

“Of course not dear” she answered. She gave Rosie to John.

Sherlock ushered Molly and Mrs Hudson into the bedroom. He came back out a few minutes later.

“Well, I’d better be getting back” said John. “Let me know if you need anything”. Sherlock nodded.

“Goodnight, John.”


	3. Chapter 3

221B Baker Street   
Night time

Sherlock wakes up suddenly. He listens intently, then realises that he can hear Molly crying in the bedroom. He gets up and after stumbling slightly in the dark heads towards the sound. He stops outside the bedroom door and listens, she is sobbing.

He opens the door slightly.

“Molly are you alright?”

She doesn’t answer and he opens the door wider and walks in. He turns on the bedside light. Molly turns away from him burying her face in the pillow but he can see that she must have been crying for some time. He sits on the side of the bed reaches out a hand and gently moves a strand of hair off of her face.

“What is it, Molly?”

She sniffs loudly “I’ve lost everything”, her voice is husky and Sherlock moves his head closer to her to hear her. “It’s all gone”.

“It can all be replaced” Sherlock tries to placate her but she turns her head and glares at him.

“I knew you’d say that, Sherlock. I’m not talking about clothes and things like that, what about my personal things, photos of my dad, the things he gave me, sentimental things. But you don’t understand sentiment, do you Sherlock”. She turned away again, shivering. Sherlock bit his lip.

“I’m sorry Molly, of course those things matter. I’ll phone Lestrade tomorrow and get access to your house, we might be able to salvage something. Don’t cry Molly please.”

She shivered again and he put his hand on her arm. She was freezing. “You’re far too cold, you need to get warm”. He moved to leave to get some more blankets.

“Don’t go!” Molly quickly sat up and turned to him and he put his arms round her. “Don’t leave me, I don’t want to be on my own. I can’t get to sleep”. She buried her head in his chest and cried.

After a while Molly stopped crying and started shivering again. The room was cold and Sherlock was beginning to get cold too. He was also sitting rather awkwardly. “Budge up a bit” Sherlock whispered to Molly and she shifted over. He got into bed next to her and gathered her into his arms. He stroked her hair. “Try to get some sleep.”

He held her in his arms and he felt her relax and drift off to sleep. He stayed awake for a while listening to her breathing, and finally he too fell asleep.

 

Morning

Sherlock wakes up to hear whispering by the door, he turns his head and can see Mrs Hudson and John in the doorway. There is no privacy in this place, he thought to himself. He is still holding Molly tightly in his arms, she is asleep her head on his chest. He gently moves her and gets out of bed. Mrs Hudson and John have disappeared.

Sherlock walks into the Living Room rubbing his face. John is there, no sign of Mrs Hudson.

“What’s going on Sherlock?” John asked quietly.

Sherlock didn’t answer, just sat in his chair and poured himself a cup of tea that Mrs Hudson had brought in.

“Have you slept with Molly?”

“Depends what you mean by sleeping” replied Sherlock looking straight at John flashing a grim smile.

“You know what I mean, Sherlock. Have you had sex with her?” John raised his voice slightly. He was getting a bit annoyed with Sherlock.

“No he hasn’t” answered Molly from the doorway.

John turned, shocked and quite embarrassed. There is a long pause.

“I am so sorry Molly” he murmured looking at her and then quickly looking away.

“So am I” said Molly flatly. John looked back up at her sharply and then at Sherlock who was looking quizzically at Molly.

“Can I have a bath?” Molly asked Sherlock before either of them could speak.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask” replied Sherlock and Molly turned to go.

“Oh Mrs Hudson brought your clothes up” said John pointing to the other chair.

“Thanks” said Molly picking them up and disappearing into the Bathroom.

 

“Well?” said John.

“Well, what?”

“You and Molly, fast asleep in your bed?”

Sherlock sighed heavily.

“I was asleep on the sofa, I heard her crying and like the heartless bastard you think I am, I just turned over and went back to sleep.” Sherlock said sarcastically. “I went to see if she was ok! She was distraught, John and she didn’t want to be on her own so I held her until she fell asleep, nothing happened”

“She’s a good friend to you Sherlock, you know how she feels about you.” He looked at his friend and something in his face made him say “But how do you feel about her, Sherlock?”

“Not up for discussion” Sherlock said firmly and picked up the paper.

“No, no, don’t try that on me Sherlock, I know you, what was all that about last night, hmm? You completely freaked out. You were heading to the morgue! You thought she was dead, didn’t you?”

Sherlock flung the paper on the floor and glared at John. He looked confused and resentful.  
“Please John, I can’t talk about this now”.

“You love her, don’t you?” John said softly. Sherlock shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts. “Just don’t hurt her, Sherlock. You hurt her before remember? And yourself.” There was a pause. “I’m going downstairs to get Rosie, Mrs Hudson’s giving her breakfast.”


	4. Chapter 4

Quarter of an hour later.

John comes back into the room with Rosie in his arms. Sherlock is on the phone talking to Lestrade.

“Thank you I appreciate it, we will be over in about an hour.” Sherlock puts down the phone.

“What’s the plan for today?” John asks.

“Will you do something for me?” Sherlock asks at the same time.

“Of course."

“I need furniture for the upstairs bedroom, I need a bed, wardrobe etc. Can you arrange that for me? I need it delivered as soon as.”

“No problem. I’ll do it online and then I can keep Rosie here with me. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to take Molly back to her flat, the firemen say it’s structurally sound, so Lestrade said that he would meet us there and let us look around, see if there is anything we can salvage. Then I thought I’d take her shopping. She needs clothes….. and things.”

Molly comes out of the bathroom. She is dressed but her hair is still wet and tangled. She looks uncomfortable.

“OK Molly?” Sherlock smiles brightly at her. Then seems to realise that Molly’s hair is still wet. “Oh there’s a hairdryer in my room.” He walks quickly into the Bathroom “And here’s a comb. I just spoke to Lestrade. He’s agreed to let us look round your flat, is that ok?” She nods holding the comb he just gave her. “I’ll just grab a quick shower then” and he re-enters the bathroom and shuts the door. Molly looks at John, she looks like she is about to cry again.

“It’s ok Molly”. John goes to her and gives her a quick hug. “You dry your hair and I’ll make you a fresh cup of tea and some toast.” He pauses “If there’s any bread.”

An hour or so later

Molly stood in the ruin of her flat. She is breathing very fast. Sherlock takes her hand and she grips it tightly. He turns to her, concern in his eyes.

“What a bloody mess” she breathed. Sherlock squeezed her hand and then let go.

“Most of the damage is in the Bedroom” Lestrade said. “And that is mostly water damage. It’s not too bad once it’s all been cleaned up, lick of paint, back to normal.” He smiled encouragingly at Molly.

“Well let’s see if there’s anything not ruined, shall we?” She walked over to the shelving unit, there right at the top was a photo of her and her dad, and next to it a toy elephant. She took them both down. The photo was fine, she held the toy to her face and breathed it in. She had her eyes closed so she didn’t see Sherlock’s face, the compassion in his eyes and when she opened them again he had turned away so she couldn’t see.

“My dad gave me this for my sixth birthday” she stroked the huge ears of the elephant. “It’s not damaged”. Sherlock glanced at her and smiled sympathetically. Molly then walked into the bedroom. It was a disaster in there. She picked up her laptop. Water gushed out of it.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in frustration. "I'd put all my photos on there! What a waste of time." She flung it back on the floor. She started sifting through some of the mess.

Sherlock walked into the room. He immediately looked towards the bedside table where the photo of Molly and himself had been. It wasn't there. Then he saw it on the floor. He glanced at Molly but she was on the other side of the room. He walked over to the photo, it had been completely destroyed. Then he saw Molly's laptop and with a thoughtful expression, picked it up. He went over to Lestrade and murmured something to him. Lestrade nodded, took the laptop and then went outside with it.

Later that day   
221B Baker Street

Molly and Sherlock return to the flat loaded with boxes and bags of shopping. Molly seems very tired but a lot happier from having some 'retail therapy'. Sherlock had insisted on paying for most of it.

John appears from upstairs.

“How did it go?” he asks them.

“Most of it is ruined but I managed to rescue a few bits” Molly told him, putting a box down on the table. “Not that I had much to begin with.”

“What about the furniture?” Sherlock asked John.

“Struck gold there, found a nice bed, wardrobe, bedside table from a local place. They delivered this afternoon. It’s all ready.”

“Let’s take your stuff straight up then shall we?” Sherlock said to Molly and she nodded and the three of them made their way upstairs.

“Mrs Hudson did most of it” explained John as they stood in the bedroom. She had put up bright curtains to match the duvet cover. The room was light with white wooden furniture and looked quite cosy.

Sherlock and John went back downstairs leaving Molly to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Early evening

Sherlock and Molly are sat in the Sitting Room opposite each other. Molly is pretending to read a book whilst secretly watching Sherlock and Sherlock is staring into space, deep in thought, hands steepled, a slight frown on his face.

“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for today, for going with me to the flat and buying me all those things”

“You’re very welcome, Molly” Sherlock murmurs.

“You must let me know what I owe you” said Molly a bit awkwardly.

“We’ll sort that out when the insurance comes through” Sherlock reassured her. “No hurry”.

There is a pause, Molly goes back to reading her book, or pretending to and sneaks a glance at Sherlock who is staring straight at her.

“What?” goes Molly.

“I was wondering if you would like……….” Sherlock trailed off and broke eye contact.

“You want me to help on a case?” enquired Molly.

“No. No, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner” Sherlock mumbled, looking up at her. He looked quite unsure of himself.

“What, sorry what?”

“Will you go out to dinner with me?”

“Oh. Umm. That’s kind of you but I’m a bit pooped after all that’s happened today. Um... I might just go up to bed if that’s ok.”

“No, no that’s fine.” Sherlock wasn’t looking at her. Molly got up and went upstairs. She lay on the bed fully clothed and buried her head in the pillow. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I don’t need this, Sherlock” she whispered.

Downstairs Sherlock got up, put on his coat, ran downstairs and outside slamming the front door.

 

The next day

Molly didn’t see Sherlock until the evening. She’d gone upstairs to go to bed and then realised that she hadn’t brushed her teeth. She’d slipped downstairs to go to the bathroom and there he was at the top of the stair just about to enter the Kitchen.

“Hello Sherlock” Molly smiled at him tentatively.

“Molly” He acknowledged with a brief smile. He looked extremely tired.

“I was just going to bed, and then realised I’d forgotten to brush my teeth” Molly explained in a rush. Sherlock looked down, his eyes widened slightly. Molly suddenly realised that thinking Sherlock was out she’d only pulled her fluffy dressing gown over her and hadn’t tied it properly. It was now starting to come undone. She hastily pulled it tighter and Sherlock looked back up at her face. He smiled a mocking smile and motioned to Molly to go first.

“After you”. Molly went passed him and quickly into the bathroom.

When she came out Sherlock was sat in his chair pretending to be looking at his phone. He rubbed his hand over his face, wearily.

“You look tired, Sherlock. You should go to bed.”

He snorted. He looked at Molly in her fluffy white robe, her hair down and looking so sweet and adorable. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but not as badly as he wanted to get her out of that robe.

“I’m on a case. Sleep is the last thing I need.” He huffed. He was lying about the case, there wasn’t anything exciting going on at the moment. He just couldn’t go to bed, he knew he wouldn’t sleep.

Molly looked hurt. Sherlock quickly looked back at his phone and tapped away.

There was a pause.

“Well good night then.” Molly said in a quiet voice.  
“Good night Molly”

He looked up from his phone and saw her going up the stairs. He itched to go after her. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

 

A week later  
221B Baker Street

Sherlock and Molly seem to be avoiding one another. Molly has gone back to work and leaves early before Sherlock wakes up and he in turn seems to be out most nights, not getting back to Baker Street until late each evening after Molly has gone to bed.

Molly wakes up. It is still quite early in the morning and she doesn’t have to get up yet. She sighed and turned over. Her thoughts drifted back to the previous week and what had happened since. What was wrong with Sherlock? He’d been so nice that day when they had gone to her flat and then gone shopping. They had laughed and joked. They’d sat and had a sandwich in a coffee bar and he regaled her with stories of his cases and she had told him the more amusing aspects of her job. And then it had been spoiled by Sherlock asking her to out for dinner and she refused. Why had he asked her? He didn’t seem to mind when she said no and he’d gone out anyway. But after that he just seemed so distant, in fact she hardly saw him. He would make small talk and then make an excuse and then leave.

She sighed again and started to get up, today she wasn’t going into work she had an appointment. She got ready, putting on a teal green suit which she had bought the previous day and then went downstairs. On the table was a note, it was from Sherlock.

“Going to Sherrinford to see Eurus.” SH

Molly folded the note, put it in her bag and then went out.

 

Late afternoon

Sherlock walks into St. Barts morgue looking for Molly, he bumps into Mike Stamford.

“Mike, how are you?” Sherlock smiled at him.

“Fine, Sherlock and you?”

“I’m great thanks, I was just looking for Molly”

“Don’t think she’s here, haven’t seen her all day”

Sherlock’s smile vanished. He looked puzzled.

Half an hour later he leaves Barts after looking all over for Molly and goes over to John’s flat.

 

John's flat

John opens the door, he is holding Rosie who he promptly gives to Sherlock.

“Sorry but she’s grizzly and my lunch is burning, do you want some?”

“No thanks” Sherlock sat down and bounced Rosie on his knee, making faces at her. She starts to smile. “Molly, not here?”

“No. Don’t juggle her too much or we’ll be seeing her lunch again too” warns John coming in with a plate. He sits down on the sofa and starts to eat.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you today, Sherlock. Thought you were going to Sherrinford.”

“I was, I just didn’t stay very long”

“What’s up” said John shovelling a huge forkful of spaghetti into his mouth.

“I don’t know what to do John”

“About…..?”

“Molly”

“She’s ok isn’t she. ….Although thinking about it I don’t think I’ve seen her much this week.”

“She’s avoiding me.” Said Sherlock flatly.

“Why?”

“I asked her out to dinner, she said no.” Sherlock looked so woebegone that John wanted to laugh. He put his hand up to his mouth and coughed.

“Did she actually say no?”

“Well she said she was tired and then couldn’t get up the stairs fast enough”

John nodded. “Well maybe she was, it’s a stressful time for her. Have you asked her again?”

“No!” Sherlock looked shocked at the suggestion. “I’ve hardly spoken to her all week. She goes out early, I come home late, we don’t see one another”

“You haven’t spoken in a week! For god’s sake Sherlock”.

“Well she started it, she said no, why did she say no John?”

“Because she was tired? Upset? She’s lost her home? Or maybe because you’re an idiot” John mused.

“And I don’t know where she is, she’s disappeared” Sherlock stated flatly.

“What? When?”

“She isn’t at work, so where is she? I don’t like not knowing where she is.”

“She could be anywhere, she doesn’t spend her whole life at work, Sherlock. She could be at the dentist, having her hair done, doing some shopping.”

“No, it’s more than that.” Sherlock said glumly. “I can feel it, John, in my bones. I’ve lost her.”

John looked at him surprised. He didn’t expect Sherlock to say something like that.

“Sherlock, I….” he stuttered, suddenly worried for his friend. “You need to tell her how you feel” he said gently.

“I can’t.” Sherlock said harshly. “How can I? You know who I am, John. I can’t deal with that sort of thing, I’m not capable of it.”

“Yes, you are Sherlock. You are warm, kind and generous and if you only opened up your heart, you could love that girl, the way she deserves and she could love you the way you deserve.” John cleared his throat. “You don’t think you deserve it though do you? Oh Sherlock, you need to be loved and give love just like Mary and I loved one another. Don’t turn your back on it.”


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later.

Sherlock has just left when John’s phone rings. It is Molly.

“Hello Molly”

“Hello John, is Sherlock there?”

“No he’s just left. I might be able to catch him…..”

“No!” Molly interrupts “I need to speak to you, without Sherlock”.

“OK, I’ll be here. Bye”

“Bye”

 

Half an hour later and John is letting Molly into the flat. She is still wearing the teal suit. John looks at her concerned. She seems to be in a determined mood. She sits down on the sofa and John gives Rosie to her to cuddle.

“You look nice, Molly. Been anywhere?”

“I’ve been for an interview. I’ve been offered a job at the University Hospital of Wales. That’s in Cardiff.” Molly explained brightly. She smiled at John but her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“That’s… that’s great Molly, congratulations” said John “Have you told Sherlock?” John got straight to the point.

Molly's face fell. She frowned at him.

“What’s it to do with Sherlock?” She snapped.

“Doesn’t he deserve to know.” John asked mildly. “You share a flat with him after all.”

“I’m staying with him not sharing a flat. Obviously I won’t be able to live in London with a job in Cardiff I will need to get a flat there.”

“Well you’ve clearly made your mind up, Molly. I’ll miss you though.” John smiled at her and then frowned as a thought struck. “But why have you told me before Sherlock?”

“Well I…” Molly floundered, caught out.

“You want me to tell him, don’t you?” John was amazed.

“No of course not” said Molly flushing.

“No, that’s not it…. You thought I’ll see what John’s reaction is before telling Sherlock. I told you he was round here right? He’d been looking for you at Barts, he was worried about you and all that time you were off getting a nice new job and a nice new flat.”

“I wasn’t looking at flats” Molly snapped again. She was cross. “I can’t help it if Sherlock wanted me to do something for him at Barts. I’m sure he’ll find someone else there he can bat his eyelashes at to get to help him.”

“Is that what you think of him, Molly?” John was aghast. “You’re his friend. He trusts and respects you and you think that of him?"

“Yes!” Molly glared at John but suddenly let out a huge sigh. “No. But I can’t go on like this John. He’s hardly there and when he is he ignores me. I might as well be a stuffed toy.”

“But he was like that with me.” John admitted. “I would go out and he wouldn’t even notice. When I came back he would start talking like I hadn’t even left, that’s just the way he is.”

“But the night of the fire he was so nice, I felt as though he really wanted me there. But then he was so cold. It was like a light inside him has switched off. Oh he is polite and kind but he just seems a different person.”

“Molly, have you ever considered that maybe he doesn’t understand what’s going on either inside his head?”

Molly looked at John sharply.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell you Molly, he has to do that. I just hope he does it before it’s too late.”

 

Later in the day

Molly gets back to 221B Baker Street and lets herself in. She slowly goes up the stairs. It is completely dark in the flat and she breathes a sigh of relief. Sherlock isn’t in. She moves into the Living Room.

“Been to see John?” enquired Sherlock.

Molly jumps a mile. Sherlock put the lamp on next to his chair. He has a large drink in his hand.

“How did you know?” Molly replied nervously

“Well it could be the fact that you’ve got baby sick on your nice new suit but actually it’s because I saw you go into John’s flat.”

“You were spying on me?” Molly couldn’t believe it. What a bastard!

“Well, not really. I heard John’s phone as I was walking away. He answered it by the door so I could hear his side of the conversation. That it was you and that as he offered to get me and then didn’t, you didn’t want me. So I just waited until you got there.”

“Were you listening to us?” Molly was outraged. “How dare you!”

“I didn’t need to. I just needed to see YOU to know what was going on.”

“Going on?” Molly sputtered.

“New smart suit, heels, hair done up. You’ve been for a job interview. The creases in the skirt of your suit show you’ve been sat down for quite a while, probably on a train, so somewhere outside London, I suspect. I looked online and there was a job going which would be right up your street, in Cardiff. Too far to travel every day so you’ll be leaving London. You were offered the job so you went to John to sound him out before coming here to tell me”

“Shut up Sherlock, just shut up!” she shouted. Tears fell down her face.

“Why? Why are you crying Molly? I’m happy for you. New start. You deserve to be happy”.  
Sherlock gulped his drink down in one. Then got up and made himself another one. “Drink?” he asked Molly.

“And what do you know about being happy Sherlock? How dare you decide for me what makes me happy. But yes it does, because finally I can get over and away from you” Molly turned and ran up the stairs to her room. Slamming it shut. She tore off her green suit and then fell sobbing on the bed.

 

2 Hours later

Molly crept down the stairs, she was hungry and hoped that there might be something edible in the fridge. Everything was in darkness again but still she paused on the threshold. And then she heard a slight snore. She crept forward and in the light from the window could make out Sherlock asleep in the chair. She moved towards him. He still had the glass in his hand so she took it and put it on the table. The bottle next to him was half empty. She took it with her into the Kitchen, put it on the table and then opened the fridge. Luckily Mrs Hudson had been shopping and Molly made herself a sandwich before making room on the table to eat it. She listened to Sherlock breathing and smiled wistfully to herself remembering the night, only a week ago!, when Sherlock had held her in his arms. She had woken in the night and spent ages then listening to him. Sherlock snored again and she grinned and then stopped as Sherlock stirred, she stayed very still in the darkness.

“W-what?” muttered Sherlock. “Oh shit” He sat up in the chair and groaned. “Molly” he whispered and Molly almost said “yes?” to him but stopped herself just in time. How could she get out of the Kitchen before he saw her? She quietly got up and tiptoed into the hallway just as the light in the Sitting Room snapped on.

Sherlock had had a bad dream where Molly had been trapped in a coffin and he had to save her before she was buried alive. He'd managed to find her and opened the coffin only to find out she was already dead. Her sightless eyes stared up at him. Sherlock gathered her body in his arms and screamed his grief.

He woke with a start. "W-what?” muttered Sherlock. “Oh shit” He sat up in the chair and groaned "Molly" he choked. His heart was hammering in his chest. He tried to control his breathing and then he saw a shadow flitting from the Kitchen. He turned on the light.

“Molly? Is that you?” Sherlock still felt slightly drunk. He got up and took a few steps to go towards the Kitchen when he heard a slight sound in the Hallway. “Molly?” Sherlock quickly went the other way just in time to catch Molly before she escaped up the stairs. Sherlock “Molly!”

“I-I was just going back to bed” stammered Molly. She made to go passed him but he stopped her. She looked up at him. A tear was running down his cheek. “Sherlock?” she whispered. “What is it?” She lifted her hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away. He put his hand over hers and instead of telling her about the dream found himself telling her about the night of the fire! “I thought you were dead last week, I even went to the morgue! I thought I’d lost you and I never got the chance to tell you and now you’re leaving me anyway.”

“Tell me what?” Molly was trying to make sense of his rambling.

“That I…” he stopped. Molly pulled her hand away and took a step back. Sherlock took a deep breath running his fingers over his hair.  
“That day, when you made me say it so that you would say it. I meant it. The second time I mean. I meant it. It just hit me, it was true.” Sherlock stopped and looked at Molly expectantly. Molly frowned.

“What? What did we say?” Then Molly’s face cleared as she realised what he was trying to say.

“Oh!”. Molly took another step backwards. She suddenly felt angry at him.

“So it was true, all along?” she shrugged dismissively. “You couldn’t even tell me what happened to my face, you sent John!” She shouted.

“I know but….”

“And then the next day you came into Barts all smiles like nothing had happened. And expected me to act the same, that’s why……..” She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath but Sherlock didn’t notice.

“Molly will you let me explain? Please?” Sherlock begged. “Let’s sit down.”

They sat down opposite one another. Molly waited.

“That day, so many things happened. The Governor of the prison shot himself in the head in front of me, Molly. Then I had to get you to say those words otherwise your flat would explode. I thought I was saving your life! But then you wanted to me to say it first, so I did and then I looked at your face, Molly, your beautiful face and I just knew it was true. I wanted to reach out and touch you. So I said it again, and I meant it, Molly. You have to believe me.

Molly looked totally shocked.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked cautiously. “Molly say something.”

“You saw me? You could see me? During that phone call? How could you see me?”

Sherlock suddenly realised his mistake, he had told John not to tell her. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

“Your flat was rigged with cameras”

“Oh my God” Molly put her head in her hands. “How could you not tell me? I didn’t think anyone could see me, who else was there?”

Sherlock bit his lip. “John and Mycroft.”

“No….” There was silence for a moment, Sherlock waited. He knew what was coming next.  
“So there’s hidden cameras in my flat?”

“Not anymore, no.” Sherlock said firmly.

“Where were they? Who took them out?” Molly had gone terribly red. She was imagining all sorts.

“Mainly in the Kitchen, Molly I swear.” Sherlock said passionately and then much quieter, “I took them out. When John came round to see you, we arranged to get you out so that I could get rid of them.”

“You broke into my house?” Molly put her hand to her mouth. She had gone from being red to white in the face and was visibly trembling.

“You gave me a key, remember. And I’m sure you would rather it was me than Mycroft’s people” Sherlock said quietly.

You said mainly... Where were the others?" Sherlock put his head in his hands. "Tell me Sherlock!".

"They were all over the flat."

Molly looked like she was about to say something but suddenly stood up. “I think I’m going to be sick” she cried and dashed to the bathroom. Sherlock could hear her retching. He got up and went to her. She was kneeling on the floor, head over the bowl of the toilet. Sherlock went to the sink, rinsed out a flannel and filled a glass with water. He went back to her and touched her arm. She flinched.

“Here, wipe your face”. She took the flannel and wiped her face. He gave her the water and she rinsed her mouth out. Sherlock flushed the loo and then held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and he flinched at the expression on her face. She got up by herself. She walked back into the Sitting Room and stood in the middle of the room. She turned to him. Her face grim.

“These cameras, were they recording?”

Sherlock nodded. Molly went even whiter. Sherlock was worried that she might faint and took a step closer to her. Molly took a step back.

“So you’ve all had a good laugh behind my back? I’m surprised it’s not on Youtube.”

“Nobody else has seen it. I destroyed it.” This wasn’t strictly true as Sherlock had watched it several times, pausing it at the point where he says “I love you” to stare at her face.

“But you saw it, didn’t you? Did it give you a kick? Did you enjoy it Sherlock, humiliating me again. Did you have a good laugh?” Molly was hysterical. Her voice going higher and higher and waves of anger flashed over her face.

“No I didn’t! It wasn’t my fault! Molly will you calm down?” Sherlock was beginning to get angry himself.

“Oh no, sorry, I was forgetting it was your psychopath of a sister. She did it. It must run in the family.”

Sherlock had had enough. His anger boiled over and he grabbed Molly by the shoulders hauling her towards him. His fingers dug into her. Molly whimpered with fear, thinking he was going to hurt her. Sherlock brought his mouth down to hers in a bruising savage kiss. Molly pushed at him and he immediately softened the kiss, putting his arms round her and stroking her back. Molly put her hands round his neck and started kissing him back. Sherlock finally broke the kiss and stood staring at her, a strange look on his face. He touched her mouth with his thumb.

“Molly, I….”

“Don’t spoil it.” Molly whispered fiercely. “Don’t overthink this” and with that she pulled him towards her and brought her mouth up to his.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly lay as still as she could. Sherlock lay beside her, his arm casually flung over her. He was sound asleep. For once in her life she had got what she’d always wanted. Sherlock. And it had been wonderful. Until afterwards. Sherlock had literally fallen straight asleep. He hadn’t cuddled her to him, or whispered any words, he’d just fallen asleep. Molly shivered. He hadn’t said he loved her either. He’d said her name a couple of times, during… But no endearments at all. Sherlock murmured in his sleep and stirred slightly. “I’ve got to get out of here”. She whispered. Molly quietly moved his arm and slid out of bed. She ran through the flat and up the stairs.

Sherlock woke . He felt different and then he remembered, Molly. He’d slept with Molly, his beautiful Molly. He put out his hand to touch her and then turned his head. But she wasn’t there.

“Oh Sherlock. What are your clothes doing on the floor?” It was Mrs Hudson, she must have brought his tea into the Kitchen. There was a pause. “Is this Molly’s?” He heard her say. He suddenly sat bolt upright. Sherlock leapt out of bed, pulled his dressing gown around him and went out.

“Mrs Hudson, good morning” said Sherlock cheerfully.

“Sherlock, can’t you put your clothes away anymore, what a mess” Mrs Hudson seemed oblivious to what had occurred and Sherlock had every intention of it staying that way.

“Thank you for the tea, Mrs Hudson.” He said ushering her out of the door to the flat and, for once, shutting it.

“Sherlock! Oh you can be so rude!” muttered Mrs Hudson. He heard her cursing him all the way down the stairs.

Sherlock realised that Molly wasn’t either in the Kitchen or the Sitting Room, she must be upstairs then. He frowned and went up the stairs. He knocked at the door.

“Molly!” The door opened. Molly came out. Her face looked very determined. Not at all like someone who’d had a passionate night.

“I’ll see you later” she mumbled heading for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” asked Sherlock surprised. “You’re doing a late shift aren’t you?”

“How did you know that?” asked Molly. “No don’t bother…. I don’t want to know. I’ve got things to organise, haven’t I, for my new job.”

“You’re not still thinking of going to Cardiff!” said Sherlock looking quite bewildered.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” said Molly calmly.

“Well with what happened…. Last night, I thought you’d change your mind”. Sherlock stuttered.

“Why, because we had sex? I mean it was nice and everything but it doesn’t change anything, does it?” Molly was rummaging in her bag and had her back to Sherlock.

“Doesn’t it?” There was a pause. “What do you mean, it was 'nice'"

“Sorry, I mean it was ‘fantastic’. You had a very good teacher, but then I expect that woman taught you a few things.” Molly was referring to Irene Adler. (Sherlock had never mentioned her to Molly but John’s wife Mary had referred to her on occasion.)

Sherlock’s face darkened. “Why thank you, and while we’re talking about former lovers, did Jim teach you a thing or two. You were hardly holding back were you?” Sherlock in turn was referring to Jim Moriarty whom Molly had dated a couple of times before finding out he was a psychopath. Molly froze.

“How dare you? I never slept with him. I can’t believe you said that.” She stormed past Sherlock back into her room and slammed the door in his face.

 

An hour later  
221B Baker Street

John got out of the taxi, went to pay the driver just as Molly opened the door. She was carrying several large carrier bags filled with clothes.

“Molly, what are you doing?” John was concerned.

“Leaving.” Molly said flatly. John looked at her face and his eyebrows flew up. She had far too much lipstick on. Almost as though she was trying to cover something up. “Can you hold the taxi? I’ve just got a few more bags.”

“Ok.” John spoke to the driver. “Where are you going?” He asked her.

“I don’t know. I don’t care. Probably to Barts” She muttered.

“You can’t take all that to Bart’s” exclaimed John. “Here take the key to my flat, you can stay there for a bit.” He gave her the key and gave the driver the address, along with some money. “Help her with the bags would you Dave” he asked. He knew the driver well.

John walked upstairs to Sherlock’s flat. Sherlock was standing at the window. He didn’t turn round when John walked in.

“Lestrade just phoned, a rather interesting case has come up. A woman murdered in a public toilet. Shall we go?” Sherlock turned without looking at John and went to get his coat.

“Hang on a minute, what about Molly?” exclaimed John.

“What about her? She’s left.” Sherlock shuffled his feet, looking anywhere but at John.

“Where is she going and why?”

Sherlock walked back to the window and stared out.

“Well, you know where. You gave her your keys so she’s going to your flat. As to why. Oh I don’t know. Maybe since she’s had me, she thought she’d try her luck with you.” Sherlock was at his most insolent. There was a long pause as John digested this information. He was suddenly extremely angry. Angry for what Sherlock had said about Molly and implied about him. He took a deep breath, then he grabbed Sherlock’s arm, spun him round to face him and punched him in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

John stomped back up the stairs, back into Sherlock’s flat and threw the packet of frozen peas at Sherlock who was sitting in his chair rubbing his jaw. It hit Sherlock in the chest and he grunted. Then held the packet against his jaw. John sat opposite him, scowling.

“God I wish Mary was here” John muttered under his breath.

Sherlock blinked. His mutinous expression faded and he cursed under his breath.

“I’m sorry John, I shouldn’t have said that, not to you.” He admitted.

“Then why did you?” yelled John, still angry. “And Molly, with Molly of all people!” He forced himself to calm down as Sherlock, peas against this cheek, looked apprehensively at him.  
“And what did you mean, “she’s had you”?” he asked in a quieter tone.

“I would have thought that was obvious” Sherlock said dismissively. He threw the peas onto the table and got his phone out.

“You mean?……. Jesus Christ!” breathed John. “And how do we feel about that?”

There was a pause. Sherlock cleared his throat. “I thought it went well but I don’t think Molly agrees. Did I do something wrong?” He pressed his fingers together and brought them to his lips, into his “thinking pose” as John called it.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” John asked in a gentle tone. “Last I heard you weren’t even talking and now this”

“She told me about the new job, in Cardiff” Sherlock spat the name of the town out derisively. “I told her I was happy for her. She shouted at me…….”

“Sorry, you told her you were happy for her, why did you do that?”

“Because I am. For her. Not for me obviously.” Sherlock dropped his hands to his lap. “Anyway she ran upstairs, I found that bottle of whisky you kept hidden away and drowned my sorrows. “ Sherlock drifted away, deep in thought. “Maybe that was the problem…”

“So you got pissed. What happened next?” Interrupted John.

“She came downstairs again. I’d fallen asleep, had a bad dream about her, woke up and there she was. In that bloody fluffy bathrobe… Why does she wear that? Just to torment me? So I told her. About that night. What I said, that it was true.”

“Really! And what did she say?”

“She laughed in my face. Well shouted in my face. So I tried to explain and then it came up about the cameras…….”

“Oh shit….” John groaned

“Precisely. And she was getting more and more angry and so was I, so I grabbed her and kissed her. And she kissed me and it went on from there really.”

“And?” prompted John.

“I don’t think we need to go into any further detail, do you?” Sherlock frowned.

“What about afterwards?”

“Afterwards? What do you mean? I fell asleep” exclaimed Sherlock with surprise.

“You fell asleep? So what you just turned over and fell asleep”

“Well……….. I was tired. All that exertion, I haven’t slept, on top of that whisky and no food……..” Sherlock’s voice petered out.

“Jesus” whispered John. He put his head in his hands.

“What should I have done then?” Sherlock looked worried.

“Held her in your arms? Told her how great it was, that you loved her? Bloody hell Sherlock it’s not rocket science.” John was losing his temper again.

“It might as well be to me” thundered Sherlock. “How do I know? I’ve never………”

He stopped suddenly

“You’ve never slept with another woman?” John finished for him.

“Yes, of course I have but not like that” Sherlock’s face was flaming. And John guessed he was talking about Irene Adler.

“And Molly what did she do?”

“She left before I woke up” Sherlock admitted miserably. “Oh God,” He put his head in his hands.

John got up and patted him on the shoulder. “You’re a dick” he said gently.

 

John’s flat – Later that evening

John sat next to Molly on the sofa. They had eaten and John had made sure that Molly had had a few glasses of wine. They were watching television. John was gathering his nerve.

“So Molly, what happened between you and Sherlock?”

“What do you mean?” Molly was instantly on the defensive.

“Why did you leave the flat” John answered.

“ I couldn’t stay with that……….. man any longer” Molly spat out.

“Why not? You know what he’s like Molly” he reminded her.

“Did he sleep with you then? And then just turn over as though nothing happened. It was the most magical moment of my life and he just……… ruined it.” John was beginning to regret giving her the wine.

“But it’s Sherlock, we know he’s not like the rest of us.”

“Well it doesn’t matter to me anymore. He’s made his feelings perfectly clear.”

“I wish Mary was here” he muttered for the second time that day. Molly’s eyes filled with tears at the mention of her dear friend.

“So do I.” She whispered “She’d understand”

John put his arm around her and hugged her.

“So what are you going to do now?” he asked. “When do you go to Cardiff?”

Molly stiffened and her eyes took on a shifty look.

“Molly? What’s up?” asked John suddenly suspicious.

“I’m not going to Cardiff” admitted Molly. “I made it up. I was trying to get Sherlock to realise how much he’d miss me if I wasn’t around.” John sighed.

“Molly you do know he cares for you don’t you?”

Molly nodded. “But it’s not enough, John. Not now. I want him to want me. Like I want him.”

 

St. Bart’s – One day later early evening

 

Molly had not seen or heard from Sherlock since their argument. So when she heard his voice outside the morgue and Lestrade answering him, she wanted to run. Only there was nowhere to run to. They entered the morgue.  
“Hi Molly.” Said Lestrade cheerfully.

“Hi.” Molly smiled briefly. She looked at Sherlock who was just stood looking at her. She frowned at him. “Sherlock” she acknowledged.

“Molly.” He nodded his head at her.

“Can you get Mr Peters out again please?” asked Lestrade.

“Of course” answered Molly. She got him out and opened the body bag. She stood back letting Sherlock have a look at the body. She turned away from him, catching Lestrade’s eye. She smiled briefly. Lestrade looked confused.

“Are you ok, Molly?” He asked her.

“Of course she’s ok, aren’t you Molly?” Sherlock answered cheerfully for her, looking down at her and smiling his most insincere smile. Molly wanted to smack him. “Molly’s really excited about her new job.” He continued, looking back down at the body. "She's leaving us Greg". Molly’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you leaving Barts?" Greg was astonished.

“Well…” Molly started.

“She’s going to Cardiff” proclaimed Sherlock like he was on stage.

“Oh. Congratulations Molly.” Said Lestrade cautiously.

Molly didn't know where to look. She also didn't want anyone at Barts to know about her little subterfuge with Sherlock. She glared at him. Then she noticed his face and the red mark on his jaw where John had whacked him one. She moved closer to him. "What's happened to your face?" Molly couldn't help herself she reached up and touched the red mark lightly with her fingers. Sherlock swallowed.

"It's nothing." He whispered hoarsely.

Lestrade coughed. And Molly dropped her hand. Lestrade looked at her and then at Sherlock, who seemed to have completely zoned out. Then he winked at Molly.

"Well if you've seen enough Sherlock?" Lestrade asked loudly.

Sherlock shook his head slightly. "Yes it was definitely the blue one" he said. He turned to Molly.  
"Thank you, Molly" he nodded to her and she nodded back. Then Molly remembered something.

"Oh Sherlock! Can you wait a minute?" Sherlock turned back to her enquiringly. Molly was digging in the pocket of her jeans. "While you're here you might as well have this" and she pushed a piece of paper into his hands. Sherlock looked at it. It was a cheque for a rather large amount of money.  
"It's the money I owe you" Molly explained. Sherlock frowned.

"I thought we agreed to wait until the insurance came in".

"I'd rather you had it now" Molly said firmly.

"If that's what you want" Sherlock shrugged.

He turned and left. Lestrade was standing outside and he saw Sherlock looking furious tearing up a piece of paper and throwing it in the bin.

Sherlock's phone rang. It was Mycroft. He sighed and moved further away from Lestrade to answer it. "Mycroft".

"Hello Sherlock. How's my little brother getting on?"

"Fine, I'm fine. What do you want Mycroft?"

"I've just been told by John Watson that Molly Hooper's leaving" he replied smugly. Sherlock frowned.

"So?" He grated irritated.

"So where's she going?"

"She's going to Cardiff. Not that it's any of your business." Sherlock grumbled.

"Yes, John told me she was going to Cardiff too. And she is my business. Anyone connected with you is my business. But there's just one problem brother mine"

"Spit it out Mycroft." Sherlock was really irritated now.

"She turned down the job in Cardiff, Sherlock. There is no job, so why is Molly Hooper saying there is?"

Sherlock turned off the phone and then he turned and ran back into Barts looking for Molly.

 

John's flat - later that evening

The front doorbell rang incessantly.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Shouted John.

He opened the door. Sherlock stood there seething.

"Sherlock? What's the matter?"

"Molly where is she?" He grated.

"She's feeding Rosie"

Sherlock barged passed him and flew into the Sitting Room. And stopped suddenly. Molly was sat on the sofa with Rosie in her arms smiling down at her. Wearing that fluffy white bathrobe. Sherlock groaned. John came in behind him.

"John can you take Rosie please" Sherlock whispered.

John just looked at him "why?"

Molly looked up, saw Sherlock and her eyes widened.

"Please just do this for me?" Sherlock implored. John looked at Molly. She shrugged and John came and took Rosie.

"I'll be upstairs." He told her. He left the room. Sherlock paced the room, pushing his fingers through his hair. Molly didn't say anything.

"Why did you lie?" Sherlock suddenly thundered at her. Molly jumped. And she looked up at him. She suddenly felt really calm.

"Why did you sleep with me?" She asked in return. Sherlock blinked at her. "Was it some sort of experiment?"

"No!" Sherlock yelled. He looked bewildered. Where had this come from? "You know why!"

"No. I don't know. Why." It was the way she said it, in the exact tone of voice he had used. That day, all those weeks ago. And then he realised. He hadn't said it. Not since that day and she so badly needed to hear him say it.

He walked towards her "Because it's true..." he whispered. He reached down and pulled her off the sofa. "Because it's always been true..." the words came out brokenly. Molly started to tremble as she realized that he was saying the words that she had said to him. He reached out and caressed her face and she shut her eyes and leaned into his caress. "I love you." He put his other hand to her face and kissed her gently on the mouth. "I love you, Molly Hooper". She opened her eyes, tears falling. He pulled her into his arms and she put her hands round his neck and they kissed, long and tenderly. Sherlock finally pulled away. "Molly?" He questioned.

"Hmm?" Molly opened her eyes and looked directly into his own. “I love you too, Sherlock Holmes". She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Much later the same evening.   
221b baker street

Molly lay cradled in Sherlock’s arms. Her head on his chest. She couldn’t stop smiling. At least he was still awake! She thought back to earlier and their hasty departure from John's flat. Luckily she hadn't unpacked much. Sherlock had just crammed everything in. He hadn't even allowed her to get dressed saying that when they'd get back to Baker Street she'd be taking it off anyway. John's face was a picture!

“So why did you lie about Cardiff?” Sherlock spoke in a conversational tone, and still Molly stiffened. Sherlock’s hand came up and started to stroke her hair, as though he realized her nervousness.

“I didn’t actually lie.” Molly confessed. “I never actually said I was going to take that job.” There was a pause and then she felt more than heard the rumble of his laughter.  
“Although I did go for the interview but that was weeks ago. You remember you went away for a few days to your parents? It was then.” Sherlock nodded. He’d needed those days away from everybody else and just to be comforted and loved by his family.

“After John came round that day, to tell me about…. Eurus… I decided that I had to sort my life out, get you out of my head once and for all” Molly continued. She still had her head on his chest, she couldn’t look at him when she said this. “So I thought I would get away from London completely, without you there would be no point in staying.” Molly choked up a bit when she said this and Sherlock kissed the top of her head.

“But you changed your mind?” Sherlock prompted.

“It was John, that day you came back from your parent’s house, John invited us both round for a meal. You remember? John said how much he missed Mary, how he’d give anything to see her one more day. And I looked at your face and I knew I couldn’t do it. I could never not have you in my life.” Molly moved slightly to cuddle into Sherlock more. He moved his hand from her hair and stroked her shoulder.  
“So I just thought I’ll have to settle for what I’ve got. A friendship with you. Until the fire. When you came to see me at the hospital. I thought you were stoned at first. You were white and shaking. But I could see in your eyes you weren’t. You were terrified. And then I realized why. You were terrified for me. And you were so nice and I began to hope………..”  
Molly stopped and took a deep breath. “And then you started avoiding me.” Molly said in a small voice.

“Well you turned me down flat for dinner. I thought you didn’t want to know anymore so I gave you some space. It nearly killed me. Especially that night when you were just wearing that dressing gown.” Sherlock grumbled. “Why do you wear that thing?”

Molly was startled. “Well it’s comfy but I suppose it’s not very sexy.”

“I disagree. I find it very sexy” Sherlock stated.

“You do?”

“Yes”.

They were both silent for a moment. Then Sherlock cleared his throat. “Anyway you were saying?”

“They asked me to go for a second interview. I knew that I didn't want the job but then I thought maybe if you thought…….. ” She again stopped and sniffed.

“You thought I wouldn’t be able to let you go.” Sherlock spoke at last. “ And you were right Molly, I didn’t want you to go to Cardiff. But also I didn’t want to stop you, having a new life, a better one without me, the freak”.

“You’re not a freak Sherlock!” Molly said with heat. She looked up at him at last and saw how distressed he looked. She stroked his face with her hand and then kissed his neck. She snuggled back against him. “I love you, I don’t care if you’re different, in fact that is what I love about you.”

There was silence for a moment as they both digested Molly’s statement.

“You said it was always true… But that’s not true really, is it?” Molly shifted a bit restlessly. This was bothering her a bit.

“It is true, Molly but I buried it so far deep inside along with all emotions. It took a while for it to surface.”

“When….. did it surface?” Molly whispered.

“I’ll show you.”

Sherlock got up, pulled on his dressing gown and then gave Molly her bathrobe. He went into the Sitting Room and opened his laptop. He sat on the chair and pulled Molly down on his lap. He kissed the back of her neck. He started playing a video. Molly froze. She tried to wriggle off his lap but he held her firmly against him. He spoke against her neck. “It’s ok, it’s not you, it’s me. You'll hear your voice but it’s me you see. And he showed her the video of him begging her to say I love you. The look on his face when she told him to say it first. He paused the video just when he was saying the second I love you. “Then.” He whispered. “Do you see?” Molly nodded. Sherlock went to shut the laptop but Molly put her hand out, she could see there was more to the video. She saw his face when he realised it was all a lie, saw him smashing the coffin to pieces. The video stopped and she started playing it again.

“Molly, you don’t need to see it again.” Sherlock protested. He was laying his soul bare in that video. It hurt.

“Actually I do.” She whispered and watched it again. She paused it where Sherlock had and traced his face on the screen with her finger. She smiled.

 

Then Sherlock said in a heavy voice “I’m sorry Molly, will you forgive me?.”

“What for?”

“For every single time that I hurt you. And for being a complete idiot. I can’t imagine not being with you, I love you so much. It scares me that it hurts to love you this much."

Molly turned to him and framing his face with her hands kissed him soundly.

“Don’t be scared of being scared” she said against his mouth. “It’s natural to be scared. I’m scared too.”

“Are you, what are you scared of?” Sherlock looked into her eyes.

“Losing you. I keep thinking this is a dream.” Molly confessed. “I keep thinking I will wake up and be back in my old flat.”

“Your flat….” Sherlock suddenly hissed. He pushed Molly gently away from him and taking her hand pulled her back into the bedroom. On the floor was a large box.

“This is for you.” He smiled. Molly smiled back. She loved his smile.

She opened it. Inside were photos, all either in frames or albums. She took them out one by one and opened them all. There were photos of her dad, of her mum and her dad when she was small. There were photos of Mary and John and their wedding and Rosie.

Molly was crying.

“How did you get all these?” She sobbed.

“From your laptop mostly. I managed to get some info off your hard drive” Sherlock smiled down at her and leaned over to kiss the tears from her cheek. “Some from your cousin, I managed to track him down. John gave me some too.” Sherlock frowned and looked into the box. “You’ve missed one”

Molly looked in and picked up the last photo. It was of her and Sherlock on John and Mary’s wedding day. It was the photo she'd kept by her bed at the flat.

“But how did you know?” She asked.

Sherlock grinned wickedly “Well they don’t call me the world’s only consulting detective for nothing.”

Molly grinned and then screamed with laughter as Sherlock picked up his deerstalker hat from the chair, stuck it on his head and then started to kiss her thoroughly.


End file.
